Akashi 'choco' Seijuurou
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: Apa yg akan Akashi berikan pada Aomine di Hari Valentine? AoAka! Warn!inside! Re-publish! Special Valentine day. Enjoy reading :3


**Akashi 'choco' Seijuurou**

**Disclamer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Warning : Boyxboy, gaje, absurd, typo, nyrempet T+ atau mungkin M xD**

**Summary: Apa kejutan yang akan Akashi berikan pada Aomine di hari Valentine?**

**A/N: yahooo spesial valentine Narin bkin FF ini meskipun B sewotny minta ampun -_- berhubung nggak yakin bisa di publish pas tanggal 14ny krn kami ada acara, jdi kami publish sekarang XD**

**Oh sekedar info, mungkin ada yang heran(mungkin) dari sekian FF boyloves saya, hubungan sesama itu terkesan wajar sekali, bukan? Ya saya punya alasan sendiri knp hubungan tabu itu wajar di FF saya. Come on, di RL saya sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Temen SMA saya ada yg Lesbi, Gay, dan Biseksual. Dua tahun sekelas sama mereka bkin saya jdi merasa biasa dengan mereka. Dan mereka nggak menutup2i mereka merasa wajar. Bahkan mereka sering curhat masalah gebetan secara blak-blakan. Ok ini pengakuan saya, maaf banyak2in word. Biar readers-san tau aja hahaha.**

**Enjoy Reading~**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Valentine tahun ini mungkin tak akan semenyenangkan tahun lalu dimana dia akan dikerubungi gadis-gadis layaknya gula dikerubungi semut. Gadis-gadis akan berdesak-desakan memberinya coklat kreasi sendiri dan berharap akan mendapatkan balasan di white day oleh sang '_ore-sama'_. Namun sekarang jangankan dikerubungi gadis-gadis, mereka menyapa Aomine Daiki saja tidak. Ada dua faktor penyebab itu semua, yang pertama faktor orientasinya, dia yakin gadis-gadis sekarang merasa aneh padanya. Kedua, pasti gara-gara pemuda mungil yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya, yang sekarang duduk didepannya.

Perkenalkan dia adalah Akashi Seijuurou pacar sang _Ore-sama_. Mereka berpacaran tiga bulan yang lalu. Pemuda mungil berparas manis berambut merah dan bermata bulat. Aomine terpana saat pertama kali melihatnya di penyambutan mahasiswa baru. Dia saat itu yang menjadi perwakilan UKM(1) Olahraga untuk memperkenalkan klub basketnya. Sungguh tak disangka orientasinya _belok_ seketika saat melihat mahasiswa yang paling mencolok dari yang lainnya.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku, Akashi?" tanyanya setelah lama larut dalam suasana canggung. Hey yang benar saja mereka berpacaran memang sudah tiga bulan tapi mereka tak ada kontak selama dua bulan lamanya. Salahkan kesibukan mereka dan pantangan yang Akashi berikan.

Berpacaran dengan mahasiswa bisnis ini banyak pantangannya. Eerr sebenarnya bukan pantangan sih mungkin sejenis permintaan yang wajib dipenuhi. Satu, tidak ada gandengan tangan, pelukan, ciuman atau hal lain yang bersentuhan lainnya. Dua, tak ada acara kencan, pulang bersama atau hal mesra lainnya seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Tiga, jangan pernah gunakan panggilan sayang atau sejenisnya. Jika melanggar artinya putus.

Mengingat butir-butir pantangan yang diberikan oleh sang _kouhai_ membuat sang mahasiswa Ilmu Komunikasi ini hanya mampu menghela nafas. Dia salah perkiraan kawan, dia pikir dengan menaklukan hati si kepala merah itu akan berbuah manis. Tapi lihat sekarang, hubungan mereka tak ada spesialnya sama sekali. Bukan seperti orang pacaran malah.

Tapi hari ini berbeda, hari ini Aomine dan Akashi sedang duduk manis saling berhadapan disebuah cafe milik kakak tingkat mereka. Canggung, satu kata itu cukup untuk mewakili atmosfer disekitar mereka. Dua bulan lebih tak bertemu dan sekarang mereka tengah bertatap muka.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang laptop, memandang sekilas seniornya sebelum menyesap capuchino pesanannya."Jam berapa kuliahmu berakhir, Daiki?" tak ada kata '_senpai'_, '_senior'_ atau apalah itu, Aomine sudah terbiasa.

"Emm jam 3 kurasa, ada apa?" tanya Aomine.

Akashi menutup laptopnya dan memasukkan ke dalam tas."Bagus, tunggu aku di tempat parkir." Setelah mengatakan itu Akashi melenggang pergi. Cih apa-apaan mahkluk _chibi_ itu! Seenaknya mengajak Aomine bertemu dan seenaknya meninggalkan dia. Seandainya Aomine bisa memberi hukuman, dia jamin Akashi tak akan bisa berjalan selama sehari penuh! Sayang niat buruk Aomine tak akan pernah terlaksana. Selain dingin dan cuek, Akashi terkenal sadis. Pernah dia mendengar kabar bahwa Akashi tak segan melempar gunting pada mahasiswa yang menyela argumennya saat rapat BEM(2). Hiie itu terlalu mengerikan.

.

.

.

Jam tiga kurang lima menit Aomine sudah siaga di tempat parkir mahasiswa, dia tak ingin terlambat dan membuat kekasihnya menunggu. Aomine tau tipe-tipe orang macam Akashi bukan tipe yang suka menunggu.

Aomine melirik ke arah gedung fakultas kekasihnya, berharap pemuda mungil itu muncul dari kerumunan.

"Daiki." Aomine menoleh kearah sebaliknya, dan tatapan datar dari kekasih yang ia dapat. Pemuda mungil itu terlihat kesusahan dengan barang bawaannya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Barang pesananku." Jawab Akashi singkat."Hari ini kau menginap di apartemenku."

"E-eh_"

"Jangan membantah!" ucapan Akashi adalah mutlak. Aomine hanya mengangguk."Ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak membawa kendaraan."

.

.

.

_**Deg deg deg **_

Catat ini. Ini pertama kalinya Aomine merasakan tangan mungil Akashi melingkar di perutnya. Dada Akashi di punggungnya terasa sangat hangat. Sekarang Aomine ingin berterima kasih pada sang ayah karena Motor Sport Ducati hitam miliknya -hadiahnya tahun lalu- akhirnya berguna disaat-saat seperti ini.

Aomine tak mengendarai motornya dengan kecepatan penuh seperti biasa. Dia ingat, ada nyawa lain yang dia bawa. Tapi Pemuda mungil yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada perut Aomine. Rejeki nomplok bukan? Akashi menyuruhnya menginap dan sekarang dia dan Akashi terlihat sangat ya dekat sekali~ Apa boleh Aomine mengharapkan sesuatu yang lainnya lagi?

"Daiki, jangan _ngebut_ bodoh hati-hati dengan barang pesananku!" seru Akashi saat mereka berhenti di lampu merah.

"Ini kecepatan biasa Akashi." Sahut Aomine enteng, dia merasa berani sekarang saat melihat Akashi memasang raut –meski samar- takut. Ternyata Akashi punya sisi lucu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di apartemen Akashi muda. Apartemen yang cukup normal untuk seorang mahasiswa tingkat satu, tidak terlalu mewah tapi juga tidak terlalu sederhana. Jujur ini pertama kalinya Aomine menginjakkan kakinya di tempat ini. jangan heran, mengingat fakta Akashi melarang keras jika Aomine ingin mengantarnya pulang.

"Daiki bawakan barang pesananku." Apa dia terlihat seperti _office boy_ mengikuti tamunya dan membawa barang bawaannya? Ironis sekali. Kardus-kardus entah apa isinya ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. Tumpukan kardus berukuran sedang itu hampir menutupi pandangannya ke depan jika mungkin Akashi tak mengintruksikan jalan bisa saja Aomine salah jalan.

Aomine heran sebenarnya apa isi dari kardus-kardus yang beraroma manis. Tunggu kenapa dia baru sadar kalau kardus-kardus ini menguarkan aroma manis coklat dan susu mungkin? Sebodolah, sekarang dia hanya berharap segera sampai di kamar apartemen Akashi.

"Mau untuk apa kardus-kardus ini Akashi?" tanyanya sekedar basa-basi.

Akashi yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya menoleh sebentar ke arah Aomine."Kau akan tahu nanti, Daiki." Boleh Aomine bilang, kalau ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Akashi tersenyum eer menyeringai dan itu cukup menakutkan. Aomine tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi, dia akan memilih diam dan menunggu pintu lift terbuka di lantai 10.

**Ting**

Pintu _silver_ mengkilat itu terbuka. Akashi keluar lebih dulu dan disusul Aomine tak lupa tumpukan kardus yang berjumlah enam buah sudah nangkring indah di dekapan Aomine.

Hanya perlu berjalan sedikit dan mereka pun sampai di apartemen dengan _name tag_ 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang berkilau emas sangat terkesan elit sekali untuk ukuran mahasiswa.

Aomine dapat melihat Akashi sedang memasukkan rangkaian kata sandi untuk membuka pintu apartemennya. Dan detik kemudian pintu terbuka, sang tuan rumah masuk diikuti Aomine.

Satu kata untuk apartemen Akashi. Berkelas. Lihat furniture-furniture itu elegan dan Akashi sekali. Lihat kayu-kayu mahogani itu ukiran-ukiran klasik membuat mereka tampak sangat mahal. Karpet beludru tebal berwarna merah dengan sofa yang terlihat sangat empuk berwarna marun. Sekaya apakah keluarga Akashi? Jangan-jangan lebih kaya dari keluarganya.

"Letakkan di konter dapur saja Daiki." Perintahnya, Aomine benar-benar pelayan ehem pacar yang penurut bukan. Tanpa banyak protes karena tangannya memang sudah agak pegal. Setelah kembalinya Aomine dari dapur, pemuda berkulit tan itu merebahkan badannya di sofa panjang milik Akashi.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya si tan tanpa membuka kedua matanya saat ia menyadari ada langkah lain yang mendekat.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" terdengar nada yang meremehkan dari sang Akashi. Aomine mendengus geli.

"Kuharap ada yang penting Seijuurou-_sama_." Aomine muda itu membuka satu kelopak matanya, memperhatikan gerak gerik Akashi yang sibuk mengangkat kardus-kardus itu menuju sebuah kamar."Mau kau bawa kemana kardus-kardus itu? Perlu bantuan?"

Akashi terkekeh pelan, tak ada niat untuk membalas tawaran dari pria berkulit eksotis itu. Pemuda mungil itu kembali mengangkat kardusnya dan menghilang di salah satu kamar."Jika kau mengundangku kesini hanya untuk melihatmu keluar masuk ke kamar, bukankah itu terlihat membosankan?"

"Tak akan membosankan jika kau mencoba sabar, Daiki." Akashi kembali dari kamar itu, langkah pemuda itu terlihat ringan. Berhenti di ruang tamu sebentar untuk memeriksa sang tamu. Dan dia kembali melangkah menuju dapur.

Aomine mengernyit heran saat Akashi membawa beberapa botol berwarna putih. Aomine menebak itu pasti _whiped cream_."Untuk apa itu?" Akashi mengedikkan bahunya cuek dan menghilang lagi.

Aomine beranjak dari duduknya, dia berniat menyusul sang kekasih."Jangan berani-berani masuk ke kamar ini sebelum aku menyuruhmu, Daiki." Akashi berdiri di ambang pintu, lengkap dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin oh tak lupa benda tajam berkilau digenggamannya.

.

.

.

Tak disangka Aomine tertidur di sofa miliknya. Pemuda tan itu terlihat sangat lelap sekali, padahal dilihat sekilas saja posisi tidurnya sangat tak nyaman. Mungkin dia terlalu bosan. Pikir si surai merah yang tengah memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah sang kakak tingkat.

"Daiki." Panggilnya pelan seraya menepuk-nepuk pipi pemuda tan itu.

"Ngh, apa kau_sudah hooam selesai?" Aomine mengusap matanya, persis anak kecil yang sedang bangun tidur, dasar.

"Ya, aku sudah selesai, sekarang mandilah. Ada baju sepupuku yang kurasa muat kau pakai." Aomine memandang Akashi dengan tatapan kesal masih dalam posisi berbaring.

"Sepupumu pernah menginap disini?" tunding Aomine masih dengan nada mengantuknya.

"Ya, hampir setiap minggu dia menginap disini. Cepatlah mandi. Aku akan menunggumu di kamar."

"Kau membiarkan sepupumu menginap sedangkan aku tidak pernah kau ijinkan? Menyebalkan."

"Kau masih mempermasalahkan itu?"

"Itu tidak adil."Gerutu Aomine, sedangkan Akashi tersenyum kecil. Ternyata pacarnya kekanakan.

.

.

.

"Oi Akashi, kau dimana?" Seru Aomine saat keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Lurus saja, pintunya tidak aku tutup." Teriak Akashi.

"Malam ini dingin sekali, bolehkah aku berharap untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang hangat _kami-sama_?" gumam si tan disepanjang langkahnya menuju kamar Akashi. Kamar pemuda itu terletak dibagian sudut dari apartemen ini.

Aomine melangkah perlahan menuju kamar dengan cahaya orange itu. Hah! Ini sangat mendebarkan. Akhirnya dia bisa masuk ke kamar kekasihnya ya meskipun dia berharap lebih dari sekedar acara menginap. Tapi ini sebuah kemajuan pesat dari hubungan mereka. Ternyata kesabaran Aomine membuahkan hasil, terima kasih _Kami-sama_.

Sampai di ambang pintu aroma manis langsung menguar."Akashi kau di_" kalimat Aomine tak pernah terselesaikan. Tuhan pemandangan ini!

**-Aomine POV-**

"_Irassaimase goshujin-sama_(selamat datang, tuan)." _Kami-sama_ apa ini mimpi? Kucubit pipiku berkali-kali dan rasanya sakit! Jadi ini bukanlah mimpi.

"Silahkan duduk, _goshujin-sama_." Sesosok maid dengan setelan hitam renda putih berambut merah, bermata crimson cantik menyambutnya.

"A-akashi?" gumamku tak percaya. Mahkluk menggemaskan dihadapanku ini, apakah benar dia pacarku? Satu set baju maid berenda lengkap dengan _neko mimi_. Oh dan lihat Kakinya sungguh sangat mulus dan jenjang. Kulitnya juga sangat putih sekali.

Dia mengiringku duduk di tepi ranjang. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa aku hanya menggenakan _boxer_ berwarna hitam dan _topless_. Kamarnya cukup berantakan dengan mangkuk-mangkuk berisi sesuatu berwarna coklat dan mangkuk kecil berisi buah strawberry dan kardus-kardus yang berserakan disudut kamar. Untuk apa semua ini?

"Menu spesial kami adalah Akashi 'choco' Seijuurou."

A-APA dia bilang apa? Akashi 'choco' Seijuurou! Apa yang sedang terjadi hari ini? _kami-sama_ mungkinkah kekasihku terbentur dengan sangat keras? Ataukah mungkin sosok di depannya ini adalah alien yang sedang menyamar!

He-hei tunggu!

"Akashi kenapa kau membuka baju!" Aku menahan tangannya saat dia mulai membuka tali-tali baju maidnya. Dia memandangku dengan tatapan polos. Tangan mungilnya menepis tanganku dan kembali membuka atasan maidnya.

Tidak Akashi berhentilah! Atau aku akan menerjangmu sekarang juga! Ancamku dalam hati, oh tentu saja dia tak akan berhenti karena dia tak mendengarnya, bodohnya.

Dan sekarang dia sedang mengoleskan sesuatu yang ada di mangkuk ke tangannya yang mulus, ah apa itu coklat? Tangan mulus itu sudah berganti warna menjadi kecoklatan. Tak berhenti disana, Akashi terus saja mengoleskan cairan kental itu ke leher, ke pundak, dada bagian atas. _Damn_! Apa maksudnya ini.

Selesai dengan cairan kental itu, aku melihatnya mengambil sebuah botol cream dan mengocoknya pelan. Dia menyeringai kearahku. Tuhan, apakah ini ujian hidup darimu?

**-End Aomine POV-**

Disemprotkannya krim putih itu ke sekujur badannya. Dia menyeringai kearah Aomine. Jari lentik itu mengambil beberapa buah strawberry yang sudah dipotong menjadi tiga bagian dan menempelkannya pada lapisan coklat-krim di badannya."Sentuhan terakhir." Pemuda berambut merah itu menyematkan pita besar berwarna pink dihelaian surainya.

**Glup**

"Menu spesial kami selesai, selamat menikmati~"

**Buk**

Akashi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang dengan posisi terlentang. Urgh sungguh menggoda.

"Akashi tolong jelaskan padaku, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau membuatku takut." Jujur Aomine merinding sendiri mengingat perubahan sifat dan sikap drastis dari pacarnya. Dia lebih memilih Akashi cuek padanya selama seminggu dari pada harus melihat ini. Akashi sangat menakutkan.

Akashi merengut kesal."Gezz, ternyata ini percuma. Kau itu memang bodoh." Cibirnya.

"Apa maksudmu." Sahut Aomine tak kalah kesal."Kau berpenampilan seperti itu dan menggodaku."

Akashi melepas pita besar yang ia sematkan tadi dan melemparkannya pada Aomine."Baca itu!"

"Va-valentine." Lirihnya pelan."Ja-jangan bilang kau."

"_Honmei Choco_(3)."

"Ta-tapi kau bilang tak ada sentuhan apapun dalam hubungan kita." Kata Aomine ragu. Bagaimana pun juga dia tak ingin putus dengan pacar mungilnya ini, dia sudah terlanjur sayang. Akan sangat konyol bila dia putus dengan Akashi hanya karena dia tak bisa mengontrol hawa nafsunya.

"Ya memang, tapi kurasa tiga bulan ini sudah cukup meyakinkanku."

"Maksudmu? Tunggu dulu jadi selama ini kau belum yakin padaku?" Aomine mengerang frustasi.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Daiki! Mana mungkin aku bisa langsung percaya padamu. Kau tahu 'kan gelar playboy yang kau sandang itu."

Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Ah benar juga ya."O-oh. Apakah itu berarti aku sudah boleh menyentuhmu?" mata biru Aomine mengkilat. Dia menyeringai lebar.

Akashi mengangguk. Akhirnya!

"_menciummu."

Mengangguk lagi.

"_melakukan hal-hal yang ingin aku lakukan selama ini?" Aomine mulai menelusukan kepalanya dia perpotongan leher Akashi.

"Apa_ngh?!"

"Ya, kau seharusnya tahu, tiga bulan bertahan tanpa melakukan apapun itu suuusaaah sekali Aka_ah tidak Maid-chan~"

"Da-daiki!"

_Lick_

"Ngh! Dai_kh!"

**Cup**

Untuk pertama kalinya Aomine merasakan bibir manis seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"MMMmmnnh_!"

"Mmmh sepertinya Akashi 'choco' Seijuurou akan menjadi menu favoritku setiap saat~"

"Ja-jangan disitu_kh!"

"Hei Sei, aku ingin kau menerima hukuman karena telah menelantarkanku selama tiga bulan terakhir ini."Akashi terbelalak horor dibawah Aomine."Lepaskan semua pakaianmu."

"Tidak." Jawab Akashi lantang.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk membantah Sei." Aomine menyeringai. Satu hal yang membuat Akashi kesal dengan Aomine adalah Dia terlalu menggoda. Ugh meskipun Akashi tak mau mengakuinnya.

"Akh ngh! Dai-daikihhh! Nnngh _ya-yamette_-hh!"

Ternyata mengikuti saran dari Kise Ryouta dan Momoi Satsuki adalah kesalah terburuk yang Akashi lakukan. Kenapa dia harus mengikuti saran mahkluk berisik itu. Seharusnya dia memakai cara normal saja dan pantatnya akan selamat.

Dan berakhirlah acara menginap mereka dengan suara-suara aneh yang menggema diseluruh kamar apartemen Akashi. Sepertinya kesabaran Aomine berbuah manis dan niatnya untuk memberi Akashi hukuman juga sudah terlaksana. Sekarang Aomine hanya berharap tidak mendapat cabikan gunting dari Seijuurou-_sama_.

.

.

.

"Ne, Akashi, kau mendapat ide seperti tadi darimana?" Aomine melirik Akashi yang tengah tidur memunggunginya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sahut pemuda mungil itu masih memunggungi pasangannya.

Si tan mengedikkan bahunya."Ya, aku hanya berharap kau sering-sering saja bertingkah seperti itu."

Akashi mengerutkan alisnya tak suka dengan gelak tawa dari kekasihnya."Dalam mimpimu Daiki." Sahutnya ketus.

"Oh ayolah, jangan cuek seperti itu lagi. Kau sudah manis dengan tingkahmu malam ini dan aku menyukainya." Aomine meraih pinggang Akashi dan menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan dari belakang. Mengabaikan selimut yang sedikit tersingkap dan menampilkan tubuh polos mereka.

"Daiki, lepas. Badanmu lengket dan bau."

"Heh, kau pun juga sama." Sahut Aomine enteng, dia malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyesap dalam-dalam aroma khas yang menguar dari badan Akashi."Aku tak menyangka kau nakal sekali hari ini, Sei."

Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, tepat di depan wajah sang _ace_."Diam aku ingin tidur."

"Bagaimana kalau satu atau dua ronde lagi." Goda Aomine sambil mengecup kecil bibir mungil Akashi.

"Tidak."

"Ayolah, aku akan membalasmu tiga kali lipat di _white day_."

"Memang itu sudah keharusanmu, Daiki."

Aomine menyeringai lebar."Jadi jika aku membalas hari ini dengan tiga kali lipat di _white day_ berarti kita akan bermain sembilan ron_**BUUUKK**

Sebuah tabokan manis mendarat dihelaian biru Aomine. Si korban meringis kecil sambil mengusap kasar kepalanya.

"Aku tak mengatakan itu, bodoh!" sungut Akashi kesal dengan muka yang memerah malu dan marah. Bisa-bisanya hanya itu yang dipikirkan sang kekasih. Sampai saat ini Akashi masih heran kenapa dia menerima pernyataan cinta dari mahkluk mesum itu.

"Sekali kau berbicara hal-hal menjijikkan itu lagi, kau tak boleh menyentuhku lagi. Ingat itu Daiki." Pemuda mungil itu kembali memunggungi Aomine dan menarik selimutnya menutupi sampai kepalanya.

"_Ha'i, ha'i_. Aku juga mencintaimu, Sei." Aomine terkekeh geli, Akashi menggeram kecil. Ah kekasihnya benar-benar menggemaskan bukan?

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Akashi_cchi, konnichi__**cring**!"

**Glup**

Sebuah gunting merah mengkilat teracung di depan wajah Kise Ryouta. Teman sekelas Akashi itu langsung bungkam seketika.

"Ki-_chan_, sebaiknya kau jangan mengganggu, Akashi-_kun_ hari ini. Auranya gelap sekali." Bisik gadis cantik bersurai pink Momoi Satsuki teman sekelas mereka.

Akashi menatap tajam kearah dua mahkluk yang biasanya berisik itu."A-a-ada yang salah Akashi-_kun_?" Momoi bertanya pelan, takut si dewan mahasiswa mengamuk. Momoi paham betul bagaimana wujud jika temannya ini mengamuk.

"Ara Aka-_chin_, ternyata kau masih disini. Kau dicari Mine-_senpai_." Sosok tinggi besar bersurai ungu datang menghampiri mereka.

Akashi berdiri dan memunguti buku-bukunya."Urusan kita belum selesai Ryouta, Satsuki." Dan pemuda merah itu melenggang pergi dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

"Momo_cchi_! Kita pasti akan mati!"

"Tidak! Ideku tak separah idemu!"

"Tetap saja, awalnya ini karenamu Momo_cchi_!"

"Enak saja ini salahmu Ki-_chan_ kau yang seenaknya memberi ide pada Akashi-_kun_ untuk memakai baju maid!"

"Tapi ide untuk menggoda Aomine-_senpai_ itu kan milikmu Momo_cchi_!"

"Ki-_chan_ kau harus ingat satu hal. Kau yang menyuruh Akashi-_kun_ untuk melumuri badannya dengan coklat!"

"Kau juga menyuruhnya menggunakan _whiped cream_ dan buah strawberry Momo_cchi_!"

Dua mahkluk kuning merah jambu itu saling melempar kasalahan satu sama lain. Sampai mereka tak menyadari aura hitam pekat tengah melingkupi sosok mungil yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Kise-_kun_, Momoi-_san_ sepertinya kalian harus benar-benar kabur sekarang."

"Kuro-_chin_ benar kalian harus segera kabur karena Aka-_chin_ kembali masuk kelas dan sepertinya mendengar pembicaraan kalian yang keras sekali itu."

"Hiiiieee! _Dare ka tasukete_! (siapapun tolong!)"

Berterima kasihlah pada mulut besar Kise dan Momoi. Berkat mereka Akashi absen kuliah selama satu minggu penuh. Karena rasa malu yang luar biasa. Sedangkan Aomine dia berkali-kali berterima kasih pada Kise dan Momoi.

.

.

.

**THE END**

Narin: Uwaaaa...ini yang buat B! /nunjuk B

B: what? Kau sendiri yang ngotot bkin ini bakauthor.

Narin: B yang mengasutku!

B: stop it bakauthor! Kau sendiri yang bkin alurnya jdi kyk gini!

Narin: tapi nggak nyasar ke rated ini tau!

B: uruse! Aku nggak mau tau./kesel

Narin: ne minna-san aku boleh curhat nggak? Sebenerny aku itu pnya ide AoAka banyak lebih dari lima ide tapi bakasisten nggak bolehin ngetik. Dia bilang aku harus nyelesein yg multichap dlu baru bkin yg baru. Dia asisten yng paling jahat!

B: biar kau disiplin bakauthor.

Narin: B hidoooi!

B: mengesampingkan kelabilan si bakauthor, mungkin readers-san berkenan untuk berkunjung dan menceramahi si bakauthor biar cepet kelarin Ffnya. Terima kasih ^^

Narin: atau yang mau mendukung saya bkin FF baru lagi XD /ditimpuk B pake kipas angin. Ah lupa mau bilang ini, ne minna-san saya berniat mau bkin challenge namanya 'Say Hello to Crackpair' ada yg minat? Pengen tau lebih lanjut PM aja XD

B: Terima kasih atas kunjungannya. Mohon review ^^

(1)UKM : Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa (kalo nggak salah saya lupa XD)

(2)BEM: Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa

(3)Honmei Choco: True Feeling Choco, coklat yang diberikan pada orang terkasih. Kebalikan dari Giri Choco(Coklat Wajib).

**Salam AoAka!**

**BakAuthor to BakAsisten**


End file.
